


Keep it PG, little bunny

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: Overwatch Oneshots [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Swearing, They're members of overwatch here, feel good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Yuna raises an eyebrow again. “You know our fans, Hana. Are you really sure that they would have taken that the right way?”“About as sure as you are straight.” Hana says with a small smirk.OrHana and Yuna come out to their fans during a stream.





	Keep it PG, little bunny

“What are you doing?” They’re playing Minecraft, and Yuna laughs as she goes inside their makeshift house that they built into a cave. She sees Hana’s character in the corner, purposefully blocking a door that hadn’t been there before.

“Nothing at… all.” She says as she types, and Yuna assumes that she’s making a sign for something.

“Move then. Let me see.” Hana does, and Yuna sees that she made a weapon room.

She looks around it quickly and as she does, Hana starts talking again. “Remember that zombie village we found by accident last week? I was thinking that we could attack them now that we have stronger weapons.”

“We literally have stone swords and no armour, Hana. Nothing is any better than last week.”

“Whatever. I still want to try.” Hana says and Yuna just rolls her eyes, “How long have we been streaming now?”

Yuna glances at the clock, seeing that it is 5 PM and says, “About 2 hours now. Why?”

“I’m hungry, that’s why. I’m going to go get some food, you want anything?”  
“Just get me whatever you’re having.” Yuna says with a wave of her hand. 

Just like that, she’s alone with their viewers. She makes light conversation with them while Hana’s gone, which in reality is only about 10 minutes but it feels like hours. Even though she was a professional gamer at one point and did streams every once in a while, she’s never really liked the idea of streaming. Even when she was in MEKA years ago, they had her do solo conferences and she always dreaded them. Still, after all of that, talking to a camera alone feels very weird to her, even if there are thousands of people watching her.

Yuna lets out a sigh of relief as Hana comes back in holding 2 bags of chips. Yuna raises her eyebrow. “Really, Hana?”

Hana just shrugs as she sits down, handing one bag to Yuna. “It’s all I could find. Sue me.”

They both close Minecraft, and decide to just talk instead with their viewers. “So! Guys, Yuna tried to kill me yesterday!”

Hana receives a punch in the arm for that. Not a light one, either. “Ow!” Hana yells, even though she has a huge grin on her face.

“I did not, you drama queen.” She turns her attention towards the camera, “All I did was… wait, that would sound compromising.”

Hana burst out laughing, knowing exactly how their fans would take what Yuna was surely about to say. They had been joking around like always in Yuna’s room. They were just talking about memories from their days in highschool together. At one point, Hana was laughing so hard at a memory of Yuna getting caught trying to leave the gym early. The teacher had called her out and she turned around with the deadliest look in her eyes, and Hana almost died of laughter. They were both sent to the office that day. 

Anyway, Hana was laughing and ended up falling back on the bed. In an attempt to get revenge on her for laughing, Yuna straddled her. Hana had stopped laughing immediately, probably thinking that this was going somewhere else, but then she saw the mischievous glint in Yuna’s eyes. “No, Yuna, don’t-”

It was already too late for Hana to react before Yuna was tickling her.

Hana was still laughing as Yuna tried to find a way to word it so that their viewers didn’t get the wrong idea. As Yuna was finally about to respond, Hana says, “She tickled me half to death on her bed, that’s what she did!”

“Hana!”

“What? It’s true! It wouldn’t have even sounded weird to anyone if you didn’t say it was compromising!” Hana says as she throws her arms up in mock innocence.

Yuna raises an eyebrow again. “You know our fans, Hana. Are you really sure that they would have taken that the right way?”

“About as sure as you are straight.” Hana says with a small smirk.

They had agreed to come out during this stream, but Yuna hadn’t expected that it would be at this exact moment. It takes her by surprise, but she recovers quickly and responds with, “So not at all then. Case and point, Song.”

The stream’s chat explodes with comments. Yuna risks a glance towards it to see what’s being said, even when in reality she couldn’t care less if they liked it or not. She was proud of it and that’s all that matters. Her girlfriend was pretty damn happy about it too, that’s for sure.

Speaking of her girlfriend, Hana glances at the chat as well and starts smiling again. “What?” Yuna asks carefully, not even sure if she wants the answer. She points to 3 messages between two fans on the screen, and as Yuna reads it, she smiles too.

misunderstooddvamonstan: Oooooo! We love you no matter what, Yuna! Now all we need is D.vamon to be real amirite

hippityh0ppityget0ffmypr0perty: Please, Hana is straight. She’s dating Lùcio

misunderstooddvamonstan: As if, have you seen the way she looks at Yuna? Lùcio is shakinggg!!! She’s bi at least

“That is one of the best usernames I’ve seen in awhile.” Yuna laughs, pointing at the second name, “Too bad they’re wrong.”

“So wrong.” Hana replies as she returns her attention to Yuna, “It’s kind of funny that some people pick up on it and some don’t.”

“Some people have a better gaydar than others. Take me for example. I can’t tell for shit.” Yuna chuckles.

“True. Remember when I told you I was pansexual? You were so surprised that you just kind of stared at me for a minute. Since you were so quiet, I just kept talking and even more was revealed.” she says slyly as she leans closer to Yuna. 

Yuna smirks as Hana kisses her, knowing full well that this is not an uncommon action, but it’s the first time they’ve ever shown their affection publicly like this. Yuna pulls away after a few seconds, and as Hana tries to lean in again, she places a finger on her lips. “Maybe later.”

Hana groans, but understands that now might not be the best time what with thousands of people watching. Yuna winks and Hana rolls her eyes. “Just trying to keep it PG, little bunny.”

Right after Yuna finishes her sentence, Hana’s phone goes off. She groans as she checks it. “Angie needs us for something. She said that now would be the best time if we aren’t busy.”

Yuna nods and turns her attention to the stream. “Well, looks like we gotta go, guys. Love you all, and we’ll see you next week!” she says with a smile, and Hana waves before ending it. They sit in silence for a moment, both not really sure what to say.

“Holy shit.” 

“Holy shit indeed.”

“So we really just did that.”

“We did,” Yuna nods, “Is that okay?”

Hana turns to her immediately with a huge smile, “Are you kidding? Of course it’s okay! I can finally kiss you whenever the hell I want!” she says, but then retreats back into her seat a little, “Wait, you were okay with it right? I mean, I didn’t really ask before I-”

“I’m happy, Hana, don’t worry,” she takes Hana’s hands into her own, “We agreed to come out, and we did. Although I’m kind of upset that it’s still necessary for people to come out in the first place, but that blame isn’t on you, it’s on the world.”

Yuna kisses her quickly before standing up. She extends a hand towards her and Hana takes it immediately. After she’s pulled up from her chair, she hugs Yuna. “I love you, you know?” she whispers into the taller girl’s chest. 

Yuna’s eyes widen as she comprehends what Hana said to her. It’s not like she didn’t know that already, but they’ve never said it to each other yet. “You don’t have to say it back if you aren’t-”

“I love you too.” she whispers back, effectively cutting off the rant that was sure to come. It took little thought to confirm that she felt that way towards Hana. The only reason she took so long to respond is because of the initial shock. Hana hugs her tighter, and she can feel the smile against the nape of her neck. 

Yuna pulls away slightly, “Now, you said Angie needed us?” 

 

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
